The overall objective of the Clinical Studies Center (CSC) at the Albany Medical College and the clinical studies conducted there is to contribute to a better understanding of disease processes and their therapy. Other major goals are to maintain a multidisciplinary center, providing a controlled environment for effective clinical research and a forum for more experienced investigators to train their junior colleagues. The methods involved include an annual invitation to all faculty members to submit new protocols (10-20/year); departmental research seminars, and more recently a monthly all faculty research seminar; the involvement of fellows, house staff and medical students with patients on research protocols; the incorporation of basic science, faculty and biochemical engineers in developing and testing scientific theory. In the CSC the major areas of investigation are and will continue to be the dynamics of shock, immunodeficiency disorders and the problems of marrow transplantation, immunotherapy in the treatment of cancer, management of extreme short bowel patients by enteral and parental techniques and studies in rare neuromuscular and metabolic diseases. Research is also developing on the interplay of the kallikrein/bradykinin and renin/angiotensin systems, on the phospholipids of bile and lung surfactant, on metabolic factors in starvation, on the value of leukopheresis and plasmapheresis in the management of leukemia and related disorders and on factors affecting antibiotic turnover. Currently, at a time when research dollars in most areas are being cut back, our CSC provides a treasured opportunity for continuing clinical investigations at Albany Medical College.